Winter's Silence
by Graceful Flower
Summary: ONESHOT! Er stand einfach nur so da, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer. Sie war schon wieder im Stress, hatte keinen Blick für ihre Umgebung. Unterschiedlicher könnten sie nicht sein, aber in ihrer Angst vor Voldemort waren sie vereint.


**Winter's Silence**

Er stand einfach nur so da. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer. Der eiskalte Wind wehte ihm erbarmungslos ins Gesicht. Doch es störte ihn nicht. Er ließ es geschehen – ließ den Wind mit seinen schwarzen Locken spielen und akzeptierte das seine Wangen von der eisigen Kälte leicht gerötet waren. Alle Gedanken fielen von ihm ab, der Wind schien sie mit sich zu tragen. Er spürte die angenehme Leere und die Leichtigkeit. Er ließ es geschehen.

Sie war schon wieder im Stress. Sie hatte keinen Blick für die Schönheit einer winterlichen Umgebung. Es war einfach nur kalt und sorgte bei ihr für eine Dauererkältung und schlechte Laune. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf Wind, Schnee und eine dicke Wolkendecke, die neuen Schnee brachte. War es der Winter oder war es der Stress? - Sie kümmerte es nicht, sie war einfach nur genervt. Kein Interesse für die Ursache. Sie rannte – sie rannte schnell, um dem Winter zu entkommen. Dem Stress?

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, sie verharrte, ihr Blick starr. Was machte er hier? Hier draußen im Schnee, im Winter? Sie blieb stehen, sie stand einfach nur so da. Sie war unsicher, denn er war anders. Er tat nichts und trotzdem verriet genau dies, dass er sich verändert hatte.

Sie klammerte sich an ihre Bücher, irritierte Blick nach unten, zur Seite, auf ihre in Handschuhe gepackten zierlichen Hände – bloß nicht auf ihn. Er machte sie nervös. Seit wann?

Wäre da eine Spur von Agilität, stetige Unruhe, die ihn nicht still halten ließ, wäre da ein listiges Grinsen und Selbstüberzeugung, wäre da Arroganz und Egoismus – dann wäre es einfacher für sie, dann wäre sie nicht so nervös, dann wäre alles wie früher. Doch er war ruhig. Ein seichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er wirkte zufrieden, er schien zu genießen – und sie wusste nicht was?

„James?", etwas erschrocken über die abrupt endete Ruhe, drehte er sich um und fand sein Lächeln wieder. Nur kurz, ganz kurz, aber es war für einen Moment da. „Lily, ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen."

Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Das bin ich auch. Wast tust du hier draußen? Es ist kalt und nicht wirklich angenehm..." Sie wollte weiterreden, aber das leise Auflachen von James ließ sie innehalten. Sie wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, denn für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl sich getäuscht zu haben, dass er doch noch derselbe war - „Komm her, dann zeig ich dir, warum ich hier draußen bin!"

Seine Stimme, sein Auftreten – fragende und verwirrte Blicke warf sie ihm zu und blieb in ihrer Verwunderung regungslos stehen. Wieder ein kurzes Lächeln und er ergriff ihre Hand, um sie sanft, aber bestimmt an das Geländer heranzuziehen.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchfuhr ihren von der Kälte zitternden Körper. Sie schaute ihn an. Er war groß. Sie blickte auf. Wieder ein warmes Gefühl – erschrocken darüber schüttelte sie plötzlich den Kopf und zwang sich geradeaus zu sehen. Sie ohrfeigte sich innerlich. Wo kam das her? Sie traute sich aufeinmal selbst nicht mehr. Sie wurde sich selbst suspekt. Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen: „Es hat etwas erfrischendes..."

Seine tiefe Stimme holte sie zurück in die Realität. „...es ist irgendwie reinigend. Alles erfriert und fällt in einen tiefen Schlaf." Sie schaute ihn kurz an, nur um seinen Blicken zu folgen, zu sehen, was er meinte. „Und dann irgendwann taut es wieder auf, erweckt mit neuem Leben. Ein Neubeginn."

Sie betrachte was er betrachte. Weite weiße Landschaften, Berge und Bäume, alles schwer bedeckt mit Schnee, der große zugefrorene See vor dem Schloss. Alles wirkte klar, leicht und rein. Sie verstand was er meinte und sie verstand was er eigentlich meinte. - Hoffnung.

„Du meinst...", sie hielt inne, sie wusste keine Worte. „...du glaubst..." „Ein Neubeginn?", fragte er und blickte zum ersten Mal in ihre Richtung, blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, als sie aufschaute. - Sie nickte.

Er wendete sich wieder ab, versteinerte für einen Moment. Dann – ein tiefes Atmen, er schloss die Augen: „Hoffnung. Er ist stark, sehr stark, Lily." Und wieder ein intensiver Blick in ihre Richtung. - Sie nickte.

„Aber es ist ruhiger geworden, nicht? Der Winter scheint die Lethargie, die Angst und die Depression ein wenig mit sich zunehmen, etwas einzufrieren." Stille. Sie überlegte. Er hatte Recht. - Sie nickte.

„Vielleicht, Lily." Sie schaute wieder auf die Landschaft. Die Sonne konnte sich ein wenig emporkämpfen zwischen den dunklen Wolken, die seit den letzten Monaten die Atmosphäre, das Gemüt aller Menschen prägten. Ihre sanften Strahlen ließen den Schnee glitzern, als wären in ihm ganz viele Diamanten versteckt. Die ebene Eisfläche des Sees reflektierte die Strahlen schimmernd und versetze für einen kurzen Augenblick in ein Wintermärchen. Sie lächelte. Sie verstand, warum er hier draußen einfach nur so dastand.

„Es gibt Kraft hier draußen zu sein – ein wenig Kraft, die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren. Vielleicht friert der Winter wirklich alles ein und das Gute wird im Frühling neu erblühen." Sie lächelte erneut und blickte zu ihm auf. „Deshalb bist du hier draußen?"

Er nickte ohne sie anzuschauen. Sie hielt wieder inne. Starrte ihn länger an und schien zu überlegen. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, denn sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er es wirklich war. Sie musste mit jemandem anderem hier stehen. Sie überlegte, sie dachte nach und kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Es war einfach nicht schlüssig. Es ergab keinen Sinn.

„Er verlangt alles von mir, Lily.", sagte er ruhig. Doch Lily spürte, die Last, die auf ihm lag und blickte betroffen auf den Boden. Konnte sie das gut finden? „Ich kann ihn lachen hören. Er lacht, weil er sieht, wie wir unser Talent hier verschwenden. Wie wir mit jedem unserer kindischen Streiche schwächer werden. Es ist schwer und es tut weh, aber er verlangt von uns erwachsen zu werden. Er verlangt Disziplin, Konzentration und Lernen. Er lässt uns keinen Raum für Spaß und Emotion." Sie konnte hören, was er meinte. Sie hörte es mit jedem Wort, das er sprach. Und es schmerzte zu wissen, dass er Recht hatte.

Doch im selben Moment konnte sie sich selbst vergeben. Sie schaute ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln an und fand nach tagelangen Zweifeln endlich Bestätigung, sie fand Frieden. Sie konnte sich für die Nacht verzeihen. Für die Nacht, die sie bitterlich bereut hatte, in dem Gefühl nur ihren Instinkten und Leidenschaften gefolgt zu sein. Sie hatte einem Verlangen nachgegeben und nicht nachgedacht – mit harten Konsequenzen.

„Wir werden kämpfen!", sagte sie entschlossen und er war ein wenig erschrocken. „Wir werden kämpfen Seite an Seite! Bis zum bitteren Ende." Er lächelte. Stille. Ein Blick auf den endlosen Schnee. Sie stellte sich dichter zu ihm und legte ihre Hände auf das Geländer. Sie bemerkte sein vorsichtiges Herantasten. Sanft griff er schließlich ihre Hand. Wieder durchfuhr sie die gleiche Wärme und sie genoss es. Sie lächelte.

„Also bereust du es nicht?", fragte er vorsichtig, leise und spürbar ängstlich. Sie drückte zärtlich seine Hand und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn.

„Wir werden kämpfen...", flüsterte sie nun, „...für unser Baby..."

Stille. Schnee der leicht und nicht hörbar zu Boden fiel. - Ein inniger Kuss.


End file.
